


Can You Not?

by devilarcanas



Category: Devil May Cry, Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Complete, Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Wordcount: 100, crossover couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilarcanas/pseuds/devilarcanas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto asks Dante to stop calling her late at night. When will she ever learn that he wont.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Not?

"Can you stop doing that?"

Dante swallowed his bite of pizza. "Stop what?"

"Call me in the middle of the night to tell me dirty jokes"

Getting her flustered was always the best part of his mundane days. "But it's the highlight of my day."

"Then call Lady."

"She threaten me if I told her anymore."

"I can understand why." Makoto replied, flatly.

The hybrid feigned hurt. "And here I thought you loved me, Makoto."

Makoto chugged her empty Heineken can at the half-breed. "Shut up."

"Hey, Trish, do you expect sex tapes from them?"

Trish smirked. "Plenty of them."


End file.
